The Other Grey's Anatomy
by smittenbyfiction
Summary: Starting from the beginning... what if Lexie was the main Grey in the show? What if it was all about her and Mark?


Title: The Other Grey's Anatomy

Rating: M

Summary: Starting from the beginning... what if Lexie was the main Grey in the show? What if it was all about her and Mark?

Background: I'm going to start from S1 – My own version of what I've imagined the show would have turned out if Lexie was the sister the show revolved around, and Mark was the one that ran to Seattle to escape his best friend and his wife's betrayal behind his back.

Author's Note: I'm going to keep this story going for a while (considering it's been going on for eight seasons). The chapters aren't going to be updated very quickly, but I'll try and keep it going as well as I can. I might skip a few episodes here and there, but I'll try and stay somewhat close to how the story line progressed. Since I'll be using the show to move it along, I'll also be messing some characters around as far as interns and age groups go. And I'll end up intertwining some lines from the show as well. Well, as close as you can be with an AU story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. The characters and the actors all belong to their respective owners. Even some of these plotlines and dialogue belong to Grey's and their writers.

* * *

><p><em>(Lexie's Voice-over) "The game. They say a person either has what it takes to play, <em>

_or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me, on the other hand? I'm kind of screwed."_

The bright sunlight on Lexie's face immediately forced her awake, her eyes quickly shutting again as she felt the immediate results of last night's tequila fest making her head pound like a jackhammer. Two things immediately became clear as she felt the cool breeze of the AC hitting her bare body, 1) she was naked and freezing and 2) the naked hot guy on the floor in front of her was hogging the covers.

"Great. Good one Lex, you're in town for 24 hours and you're already naked with someone," Lexie mumbles to herself as she stumbles up from the couch grabbing the blanket of the man and wrapping it around her own body. Smirking as she checks out his nice ass, she grabs a pillow from the couch and drops it on his butt giving him some privacy as she walks around the couch looking for her clothes in the midst of all the boxes and covered furniture she had yet to deal with.

Turning around as she hears a groan from the man, he lifts his head slowly and his arm comes up holding her panties she hears his voice, "This is yours, I believe?..." deep and smooth and sexy. Suddenly she realizes how easy it probably as for him to get her naked last night. She was half tempted to drop the cover off her nude body right now and go for another round with him. If her soreness between her legs were any indication, she's pretty sure he'd be worth being late for work for.

"This is so embarrassing on so many different levels," Lexie responds, tiptoeing close to him and quickly grabbing her underwear from him, her voice sounding raspy as the lack of hydration in her body makes itself more and more obvious. "You have to go," she says, watching as he sits up his six-pack prominently portrayed on his flat, tan stomach. Her eyes were trailing even lower, if that pillow wasn't covering him she wasn't sure she would have stopped her gaze from going any further. As if he could tell where her thoughts were going, she looked up and saw his sparkling blue eyes twinkle in mild amusement at her discomfort.

"Why don't you just come back over here and we can repeat last night, without all the liquor?" he asks, giving her a smirk that made her legs slightly wobbly imagining those activities with him.

Leaning down to pick up his slacks and throwing it at him over the couch, she turns around to put on her panties, hearing him stand up and start to put his pants on as well.

"No seriously, you have to go I'm late, which isn't exactly what you want to be on your first day of work."

Watching as he stands up and starts putting on his slacks he looks around the room, wondering what a girl like her is doing in an old antique house like this.

"So you really live here, huh?"

Her eyes widened at the question, as if she hadn't expected it. "No."

"No?" Now that was interesting.

She sighed, her shoulders sagging a little as she backtracked. "No. -I mean.. ,well- yes. Well. It was my mother's I just moved here from Boston a week ago, I'm selling it."

Thinking she lost her mother and he was bringing up an insensitive topic he immediately apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she gave him a look of confusion as she tucked her hair back behind her ears. A nervous habit he'd noticed she'd done an awful lot in the last couple of minutes.

"You said _was_ your mother's-"

She just shakes her head, looking down at the floor for a second before she looked back up at him, "Oh my mother's not dead_ she's just_-" Letting out a quiet laugh she just tucks her hair back against her ear again before looking back at him. "You know we don't have to do this.."

"Do what?" he asks, giving her another smile he knew would make her blush, and sure enough – the tell tale pink started to flush down from her cheeks to her neck making itself hidden beneath her covers. "We can do anything you want."

Her eyes widened, she watched as he put his button up shirt back on and they fit him like a glove. She could feel the heat on her face and her entire body as his last statement echoed in her ear as her fingers loosened themselves on her covers, the only thing she had on at the moment aside from her panties. Not realizing what she just did, Lexie watched as he stopped buttoning up his shirt and looked up to see his eyes had darkened as they trailed over her, slowly. Like he was going to nibble her up as his delicious treat.

"When do you have to be at work?"

That's the voice right there. She knew it as she felt her legs tremble and heat coil in her belly. That's the voice that could make her forget what she was doing.

"I need to take a shower and be downtown in an hour."

Her raspy voice caused her statement to come out a lot more breathless than she had anticipated, giving him the confidence to leap over the couch and pick her up. Her legs, wrapped themselves around his midsection as if her body knew it was second nature to do so, even though they hadn't even known each other for a day.

"Where's your bathroom?" he whispers in her ear as he feels her body shutter.

"Upstairs, second door on the right."

Stumbling up the stairs as they tried to maintain as much bodily contact as possible, the sense of relief when they finally found themselves underneath the spray of hot waters was electrifying.

"Oh god, please we don't have a lot of time" she mumbled against his neck as she made her way back up to his mouth. God, his taste was addicting. He picked her back up setting her up against the wall, and entered her slowly giving her time to adjust to his size. Her feminine muscles were clenching around him like a fist, throbbing in bliss. Their eyes connected at this point, her mouth still open as she gasped feeling him all over. Most guys didn't stay still for that first minute as their bodies adjusted to one another, something she always enjoyed immensely.

"Mark." He looked up at her surprised that she knew his name and gave her his first thrust, rewarded by a loud moan on her part. That was all it took apparently, he lifted her lightly and thrusted again, and again setting a pace that she was sure would make her already sore legs turn to rubber. Her first orgasm took her by surprise, feeling unable to stop the wave of pleasure that took over her as her muscles spasmed around him, grasping his dick even tighter around her. He grabbed her in a fierce kiss, his tongue wrapping around hers as she realized he was still hard and still pumping inside her. His hands were holding her up lifted her leg even higher, the change in position causing her to lose her breath at the sensation that came over her. When he heard her whimper, he knew she was ready again and he came with her this time kissing her until they were both shaking, breathless, and wet from the water, sweat and each other.

"Lexie." He whispers as he lowers her legs, holding her up still with his arm around her as he feels her smile against his lips. "My drink was watered down," he says, watching as her eyes which were quickly becoming his favorite part of her, twinkle mischievously.

"I have a really high tequila tolerance," she whispers back, letting out a light laugh at the end of her sentence.

* * *

><p><em>(Chief Richard Voice-Over)"Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today <em>_**you **__**are**__ the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. _

_You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you."_

_(Lexie Voice-Over) Like I said, "I'm screwed."_

The hustle and bustle that took over the locker room was broken as an attending stepped in and started yelling out names. "Anderson! Wilson! Walsh! Brooks! Daniels!"

A rush of interns tripped and ran past Lexie as they rushed to follow the Doctor that had already started to walk away, not caring whether or not they had been right behind him. She looked up and noticed the lack of female presence around her, which she pointed out out-loud. "Only six women out of twenty?"

"Yeah," the blonde woman in front of her responds with a scoff at the end of her sentence. "I hear one of them's a model. That'll really help us with the respect thing."

"You're Sadie right?"

Seeing her nod in agreement Lexie lets out a little sigh of relief already feeling like she's getting a friend in the other woman.

"Which resident are you assigned to? I've got Bailey." Sadie asks as she puts her white coat on quickly, watching out for any other attending or resident around her.

"The Nazi? Me too."

An innocent sounding voice responded in excitement across from her, "You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together right?" He asks with a small nervous laugh at the end of his sentence. He makes his way over to them, lightly tripping over himself. "I'm George, George O'Malley. We met at the mixer, you had a black dress, slit on the side, strappy sandals…"

Watching the look of amusement come over both the women's faces, George immediately felt himself blush. "And now you think I'm gay.. I'm not gay—"

Sadie just walked away before he could say anything else; Lexie just kept smirking lightly to herself as she shook her head in embarrassment for him. They followed Sadie to another resident where she asked if they knew who Bailey was and they pointed them in the direction of a 5 foot, midget looking African American woman.

"_That's_ the Nazi?" A sound of disbelief came out of Sadie's mouth.

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy," George responded, following behind Sadie and Lexie.

"I thought the Nazi would be a -.. _Nazi._." Lexie said, definitely thrown off by the image she had in her head of her resident.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant and they call her the Nazi because they're jealous of her. Maybe she's actually really nice?" the blonde stepped in front of Sadie and Lexie and tried to confidently walk in front of them as her voice held a bit of breathlessness to it.

Raising her eyebrow as a smirk graced her face, Sadie looked her up and down before responding in a slight tone of condensation "Let me guess, the model?"

The blonde turned around and quickly sent a small glare towards her as they arrived to stand in front of Bailey she struck her hand out confidently. "Hi I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone just calls me Izzie." The peppyness of her voice caused Lexie and Sadie to both flinch. They watched as the Nazi looked down at her hand and back up at her face clearly ignoring the gesture of respect before she started speaking as if she was bored.

"I have five rules, memorize them: number one, don't bother sucking up I already hate you that's not going to change; trauma protocols, phone numbers, pagers. Nurses will page you when they need you -you answer every page at a run, a run people - that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and ends in 48 hours; you're grunts, interns, nobodies'- bottom of the surgical food chain – you run labs, you write orders and you work every second night until you drop and you don't complain. On-call rooms: attendings hog them, sleep when you can and where you can which brings me to rule number three if I am sleeping do not wake me unless your patient is dying which brings me to rule number four that dying patient better not be dead when I get there otherwise you will have woken me for no good reason, are we clear?"

"You said five rules. That was only four," Lexie responded in a questionnary tone.

All of the sudden their pagers start beeping simultaneously, Bailey looks down at hers before pushing her way through them. "Rule number five: when I move you move," then starts running down the hall towards the elevators all of them running quickly behind her.

* * *

><p>[7 hours later]<p>

Running out of her patient's room after avoiding answering loads of questions from her parents Lexie runs into Bailey. Of course her first day, she would be stuck with a pain in the ass- beauty pageant queen and her overprotective parents. At least she wasn't stuck on rectal exams like that chatterbox, Izzie.

"Katie's parents are asking questions. Do I send them to you or get Dr. Burke?"

"No, uh- Burke's off the case, Katie belongs to the new attending now Dr. Sloan, he's over there." Bailey says pointing behind her towards a group of doctors as she starts walking away. By the time Lexie turns back around to see who she was pointing at, her stomach immediately dropped. _No way._

_No. Fucking. Way. _

Looking back behind her towards the door, and then back towards Mark she feels a wave of nausea come over her. She stays rooted to the floor as she watches him look through a chart with a few other physicians next to him, laughing and speaking to them not aware of her presence yet. Suddenly though, he looks up making eye contact with her – his smile falters, for only a second. Barely noticeable to anyone else, she quickly turns around and starts to speed walk away from him down the hallway.

Just as she rounds a corners she hears him come up behind her loudly whispering her name. "Lexie."

She keeps walking faster in front of him, not acknowledging whether or not she heard him. "_Lexie_!" He pulls her arm towards the stairwell right next to them and opens it to push them both inside watching as she looks up and down both ends of the stairwell to make sure they were alone.

"_Dr. Sloan!_" Lexie squeaks loudly, taking a step away from him trying to put some space between the two of them.

"Dr. Sloan?" Mark asks back, smiling at her nervousness in front of him. "This morning it was Mark, now it's Dr. Sloan?"

"Well you were inside me this morning," Lexie snaps back quickly, not thinking before she spoke – her eyes widening as she realized the implications of what she had just said as his smile widened, a hint of a smirk lilting the corner of his lips. "Oh my god. Dr. Sloan. We just need to forget any of it ever happened."

"Forget which part, last night or this morning?" He asks, walking closer to her, watching as she takes another step back from him. "Because I'd rather not forget either. I'm a fan of both. In fact, I was hoping when you gave me your number this morning it meant you were a fan of repeating those activities again."

"**No!** No, _no no no_no_no_…." Lexie freaks out as she watches his smile widen at her discomfort. "And stop standing so close to me!"

Taking a step back from her Mark watches as she mumbles to herself and takes a deep breath in what looks like an effort to control herself. "You mind telling me why I need to stand across the room from you for this conversation?"

"Because!"

"_Because…?"_

"You smell really good and you look really good and you standing next to me is not going to help me think clearly here!" Her hand immediately comes over her mouth as she realizes what she just said - he watches a blush make its way down her cheeks and her neck into her scrubs.

God she was adorable. No wonder he hadn't stopped thinking about her all morning. And what are the odds that she was working at the same hospital he was? He wasn't one to normally believe in fate, but he had to give credit where it was due, they were definitely pointing him in the same direction. And he wasn't going to ignore their hints.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she snaps at him, wondering where his mind had wandered off to as his smile widened when he was watching her.

Not realizing he had been staring at her, Mark just chuckles. "_Like what?_"

"Like you've seen me naked!" She whispers loudly, looking around to see if anyone had heard any of their conversation.

"I have seen you naked," his voice, gets deeper and smoother as he remembers just how naked they had been less than twelve hours ago in her shower.

"No. _No,_ this can't happen. You're an attending. I'm your intern. _Dr. Sloan!_ This is highly inappropriate…."

Not finishing her sentence she walks around him and leaves him standing alone in a stairwell, wondering how this girl had managed to captivate him in twenty-four hours.

And just like that, Seattle was looking a lot more intriguing than New York ever did.


End file.
